


Growling

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, No Underage Sex, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, True Mates, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Dean had a crush on his best friend's brother Castiel for ages. But the Omega is seven years older and of course, he is not interested...





	1. Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice, that English is not my first language and this is not beta read. So there might be a lot of mistakes. Sorry for that.  
> I hope you will enjoy my first A/B/O fanfic ^_^

When Dean Winchester was twelve years old, he moved with his family from California to Lawrence Kansas. The worst part was that he had to leave Benny behind. Since kindergarten, he was his best friend and Dean could not imagine how he should get along without him. But John Winchester did not want to miss the opportunity to open a car repair shop with his best friend Bobby. And so it happened that the Winchesters moved into the empty house next to the Novak family. Dean was surprised how quickly he got used to the new city. He made friends with Gabriel, the youngest of the Novak brothers, and got to know Charlie and Jo. Even before Thanksgiving, Dean felt like they'd always lived in Lawrence. Dean met Gabriel's brothers, who were all in college. Only Castiel did not come home. He spent Thanksgiving with his boyfriend in England.  
The days got shorter and it got colder and colder. Before Dean knew it, Christmas was coming. One day before Christmas Eve, he fooled around with Gabriel and Sammy in the garden. It had snowed the previous night and all three were busy with a snowball fight. The anticipation of Christmas and the new snow made them cocky. Of course, none of them paid attention to the car that parked in front of the house. They also didn’t notice the two young men who entered the garden, loaded with a small suitcase. Only when Dean hit one of them with a snowball, they realized them.  
"Cassie!" Gabriel shouted, storming at one of them.  
"Gabe! How good to see you, " one of the two men laughed and wiped the snow from his face.  
Dean knew that it had to be Gabriel's brother Castiel and his boyfriend, Balthazar.  
"Cassie, that's my best friend. Dean Winchester. And the little guy over there is Sam, Dean's brother. Dean, Sam, this is Castiel. "  
Dean's mouth opened and closed again. He could only stare at Gabriel's brother. He did not know what it was that made him so speechless. Gabriele's brother was tall and slim as far as one could guess under the trench coat. He had dark brown bed hair. But most magical were his deep blue eyes. Dean did not manage to avert them. As if hypnotized, he stared at Gabriel's brother, wondering for the first time in his life what it would be like to smell his scent. From class at school, Dean knew that it was only possible to smell others when you presented as an Alpha, Beta or Omega. For Alphas, it was usually between fourteen and sixteen. Omegas presented usually a bit later. Betas could perceive the scent, but it did not have such a strong effect on them. That was the reason why the staffs of heat clinics were only betas. Dean knew it all just out of theory. Even so, without knowing it, he knew that Gabriel's brother was an omega, and the man who had possessively put his arm around him was an alpha.  
"Hello, you two. Dean, it's nice to meet you. Gabe has already told me so much about you. "Castiel smiled warmly at him. Dean did not even realize he was reaching for Castiel's outstretched hand. Only when their fingers touched did he come to himself again. It was like an electric shock. He stared in Cas's incredible blue eyes. Cas must have felt it, too, because his eyes widened with astonishment. Dean did not understand what that meant. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Balthazar pulling Castiel closer.  
"You alright, Cassie?" He wanted to know.  
Before Dean knew what was happening, he heard himself growling.  
Everyone looked at him in surprise.  
"Did ... did that little chicken growl at me?" Balthazar wanted to know in amazement.  
"Balt, leave him alone," Castiel protected Dean.  
"I can’t believe it. That little shit can’t even have presented. "  
"Balt!"  
Dean knew the meaning of a growling Alpha. Briefly speaking it meant: Fuck off, this is my Omega.   
Oh God! This was so embarrassing! He felt a deep blush on his cheeks. His eyes watered because of the shame. He had to leave. There was no way he would cry in front of Gabriel's brother like a baby.  
"Sorry," he murmured, grabbing a completely surprised Sam by the sleeve and hauling him back home quickly.  
"Dean!" He heard Gabriel calling for him, but he ignored him.  
He wanted to spend the rest of the day in his room, but it was a day before Christmas. He had to help decorate the biscuits and the Christmas tree. In the evening everything was done. Dean had even wrapped up the presents for his parents and Sammy. Tired but full of anticipation he sat with Sam and his dad on the couch and watched "It’s a Wonderful Life". It was an old Christmas tradition. His mother took the very last tin of cinnamon cookies out of the oven. With relish, Dean inhaled the wonderful smell.  
"Oh god, mum! That's the best smell in the world! "Dean enthused.  
John laughed.  
"Maybe Gabriel's brother smells like cinnamon cookies," Sam said seriously.  
Shocked, Dean looked at his brother. He had managed to successfully suppress the thought of the embarrassing incident.  
"What makes you think that?" Mary wanted to know.  
"Dean growled at Castiel's mate today. That was so funny. "Sam laughed.  
Dean blushed and looked down at his hands.  
"I ... I do not know why I ..." he began.  
"Oh my god, Dean! You did growl? Really? "John grabbed his son by the shoulders.  
"I'm so proud of you. I always knew you would become an alpha. But growling at the age of twelve! That's impressive. You will become a very strong alpha. "  
Uncertain, Dean looked up. His father smiled proudly at him.  
"We have to celebrate. My oldest growled for the first time"   
John Winchester disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two bottles, a bottle of raspberry soda for Dean and a beer for himself.  
"Cheers Dean. To the very strong Alpha you will become!"  
Dean was glad his father reacted that way. And although the whole thing was still embarrassing, it was not that bad anymore.  
Dean became ill that night. He got a fever, cough and a horrible sore throat. Of course, there was no way he could participate lunch with the Novak’s on Boxing Day. As a result, he didn’t meet Castiel again during these holidays, as he and Balthazar drove back to college before New Year’s Day. Dean did not know if he should be happy or sad about it.


	2. The Tree house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viplaja had the idea to change POVs. I didn't plan it, but I like the idea. So here we go. Tell me what you think. ^_^

The ticket hall of New York Airport was overcrowded. Actually, Castiel wanted to fly home for spring break alone, but Balthazar had to rely on it. Castiel could not shake off the feeling that it's all about little Dean Winchester again. Since the incident in the garden during winter break, Balthazar got unpleasantly possessive. He insisted on the idea that the boy had tried to claim Castiel. All attempts by Castiel to consider him otherwise failed.  
It was ridiculous. Of course, there was some connection to the boy, but Dean Winchester was still a pup. He was twelve for heaven's sake! So why the hell should there be a reason for Balthasar to be jealous?  
Maybe Castiel's arguments would have been more plausible if his released pheromones wouldn’t have given away his excitement because of Deans growl. And if Castiel was completely honest with himself, he was disappointed that the boy became ill and he didn’t see him again.  
He sensed that Balthazar reached for his hand. Impatiently, the Alpha waved his way through the crowd and dragged Castiel behind him.  
"Where are they all going?" Balt insulted.  
"They go home, Balt. It's spring break."  
Balthazar's bad mood annoyed him. These holidays would be exhausting.  
When they arrived in front of the Novak’s house in their rental car, Cas saw his little brother sitting on the steps. Gabriel immediately jumped up and ran to him.  
"Cassie! You are finally here! " His little brother shouted and wrapped his arms around him.  
Castiel sensed that something was wrong. Gabriel never was clingy.  
Cas smiled and stroke his head.  
"Well, where is the little growling Alpha today? " Balthazar wanted to know.  
Gabriel started to cry. Something was very wrong. Castiel started to worry.  
"Dean is … he is at the hospital."  
Castiel felt panic rising in his chest.  
"Oh God! What happened? "He could not stifle the sour, acidic scent he blew out. Of course, Balthazar would notice how much he worried about the boy, but that did not matter to him at the moment.  
"Dean and I wanted to renovate the tree house. The boards were rotten and Dean crashed… “  
“Fuck Gabe! I told you not to enter the tree house. I said I would build a new one for you!”  
“Yes, but you never did. We… we thought we could fix it.”  
Jesus! It was his fault. He promised it. Fuck! And now Dean Winchester was hurt because of him. Castiel ran a hand through his hair.  
“Cassie, it was horrible. At first, Dean screamed in panic when he crashed and then he just lay there on the ground. He was so pale. I… I thought he was dead. "  
Castiel noticed that the boy was in shock. It would only make the situation worse if he would panic too. He ignored the nausea in his stomach and tried to stay factual.  
"When did it happen?"  
"About two hours ago. We didn’t get any information since.”  
Gabriel was shaking. Of course, he worried about his friend.  
“Everything will be all right, Gabe. I am sure. Dean is very strong. Come on. Let’s go inside. Maybe Mum will make us a cocoa while we wait for news. "  
Please God, let him be okay, Castiel prayed silently.  
When they entered the house, Becky, their mother was on the phone.  
"... Oh god, Mary. I'm so relieved ... yes, no problem .... Yes, I'll tell him. Call me, if you need something. Best regards to John. Bye"  
"Hi, guys. Good that you are here. Dean is fine, Gabe. He has a broken arm and a slight concussion. He'll have to stay in the hospital overnight, but everything will be fine. "  
Cas let the air out of his lungs. Relief poured from all his pores. Of course, he felt Balthazar's eyes on him, but that did not bother him at the moment.  
Castiel did not see Dean until the fourth day of his holidays. The little Winchester and Gabriel were sitting in front of the TV in the living room. They watched Star Wars. The little boy looked pitiful. His whole right arm was placed in a plaster cast, he had a huge scratch on his forehead and an ugly bruise on his cheek.  
Castiel had to muster all his willpower to keep away from Dean. Everything in him screamed to hug the boy, to calm him with his Omega pheromones. But of course, Dean would not be able to smell them.  
"Cassie! Do you want to watch star wars with us? "Gabriel asked.  
"No, I've seen Return of the Jedi about a hundred times. But thanks. "  
" You ... you like Star Wars? "  
It was the first time the boy talked to him. Cas had to smile. The adoration in Dean’s eyes nearly made him purr with excitement.  
"Of course! Who do you think introduced Gabriel to Star Wars? "  
Dean tried to smile, but the big bruise on his cheek prevented him from doing so. Unconsciously, he touched his cheek lightly.  
"Does it still hurt?" Castiel asked caringly.  
The little boy shrugged and looked down at his feet. It was obvious that he still was in pain but did not want to admit it.  
Before Castiel could prevent it, he felt his fingers brush over Dean's hair.  
"You have no idea how happy I am that you are all right, Dean. If I imagine what ... "  
Castiel's voice failed at the thought and he closed his eyes for a moment. The boy looked at him with wide eyes.  
He was leaning a bit into the touch. But of course, that could be Castiel's imagination. He was glad that Dean could not smell his happy scent.  
"Cassie, either you sit down and watch Star Wars with us, or go away!"  
Castiel realized that his fingers were still in Dean's hair. He quickly withdrew his hand and cleared his throat.  
"I'll leave you alone then."  
As he turned, he saw Balthazar leaning in the doorway. Of course, he had watched and smelled the whole scene.  
"We have to talk!" Balthazar only said. Together, they went to Castiel's room.  
"Listen Cas. I accepted that you did not want to form a bond yet. I also accepted that we had literally no sex since Christmas. I have no idea what's going on between you and the kid. If he would have been older I would think you are true mates. But he is twelve. So I don’t get it. I only know that you smell happy in his presence and not in mine. "  
"Balt .. I. Who the heck still believes in true mates fairy tales? I can assure you that I have no sexual feelings for him. My God, Dean is still a child."  
Balthazar stared into Castiel's eyes for a long time.  
"I believe you. At the moment, maybe you're just worried about him. Seven years of age difference are still insurmountable, but Dean does not remain a child forever. I don’t want to wait for you to find out you've been waiting for him all the time."  
The thought that Dean would not be a child forever filled Cas with joy. He knew that Balthazar could smell it.  
"What ... what are you saying, Balt?"  
"I think it's better to end our relationship. And I think we both know I'm right."  
He knew he should feel guilty or sad. But all he could feel was a relief.


	3. Birthdayparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. Here we go for the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know.

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead. It seemed to have forty degrees inside the garage. Again he tried to start the engine of the car. This time it worked. Yes! Finally, he brought home the bacon. Bobby suddenly stood next to him.  
"Boy, you really are talented! I don’t think your dad or I could have fixed it that fast. "  
Dean smiled proudly. It was easy for him to work with engines. But this car was a challenge even for him.  
John Winchester emerged in the large workshop room. He wiped his hands on a cloth. Like Bobby and Dean, he was dirty and totally sweaty.  
"Was I hearing the engine of the old Lincoln? You actually managed to fix it. Well done, boy. "  
John looked at him with pride.  
"Who is the owner, anyway?" Dean wanted to know.  
The car was a classic. Although, not entirely Dean's style. He preferred cars like the black Impala his Dad was driving. The car looked a bit like a pimpmobile, but it was still cool.  
"I think he's for one of the Novak boys," Bobby replied.  
"For Gabriel's birthday?" Dean wanted to know.  
"No, the red Toyota is for Gabriel. He will get it tomorrow. So do not tell him anything. I think the Lincoln is for Castiel, "His father explained.  
"Cas? He's in London."  
Like always, just mentioning Castiel’s name made his heart beat like a drum.

"No, he's back. Didn’t Gabriel tell you? Chuck told me that Castiel will be teaching at Lawrence Primary School. " John opened the hood to inspect Dean's work.  
"Oh ..." was all Dean could say.  
Cas was back! Oh God! And he would teach at Lawrence Primary School. That meant they would be in the same building every day. Dean knew that his crush on his best friend's brother had already reached unhealthy proportions. How bad would it be when he saw him every day?

"Dean, you should go home and change. It’s already five. Bobby and I will have to work a little bit longer and since you don’t have a driver's license yet, you will have to walk. Have fun at the birthday party tonight, boy. "  
Dean knew he was running late. It would take forever for him to brush the engine oil off his fingernails. He was looking forward to Gabriel's birthday party, but if he was honest, the news that Cas was back bothered him a lot more. Totally lost in his thoughts he turned into his street and nearly collided with someone. It took him a while to realize who he was almost colliding with.  
"Dean!"  
Oh God! How he had missed that deep voice.  
Castiel stood there thunderstruck and just stared at him. Slowly he let his gaze wander from top to bottom and swallowed hard.  
Fuck! Would he never manage to make a good impression on Cas?  
Dean could imagine what he looked like. His dirty light gray T-shirt stuck to his sweaty upper body and the old jeans were almost too tight. But his mother insisted that he wore the oldest clothes when he worked at the garage.  
Cas suddenly looked like a hunted animal. His eyes were wide open in fright and almost black.  
Of course, Cas was disgusted. Who could blame him?  
"Sorry, Cas! I ... I just …worked at the garage. I ... "  
Dean closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. It was just embarrassing that he always had a nervous stammer when Cas was around.  
"No problem. See you, Dean," Cas quickly disappeared back the direction Dean came from.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
Completely frustrated, Dean hurried home.  
After a long shower and an even longer search for the right outfit, he made his way to Gabriel. Already at the front door the smell of vanilla, cinnamon and something indefinable hit him like a hammer.  
"Oh my God. It smells divine. What is that? " Dean wanted to know when Gabe opened the front door.  
"Wow, bro, seriously?" Gabriel wrinkled his nose.  
"Cas was surprisingly going into heat today. I guess that's what you smell. But are you serious? How can you even smell it? You haven’t presented yet. "  
Dean was completely surprised. On the one hand, that he could smell Castiel's heat, but on the other hand, above all, was the idea of what a needy and wet Cas did to him.  
Fuuck!  
Gabe's birthday party was definitely not the right place for a boner. The amazing smell didn’t help either.  
But Gabriel's next words seemed like the needed cold shower.  
"It's so bad that he was sent to a heat clinic. We all don’t understand how that could happen. He's been on suppressants for years. And he swears that he has never forgotten one of them. "  
No! Castiel was in one of these heat clinics. Connected to a machine that took over what was actually the job of an alpha. The thought sent cold shivers down Dean’s spine.  
Gabe touched his shoulders sympathetically.  
"I know that you .... So ... look. Every day, thousands of people come to these clinics. It can’t be that bad. He'll be okay in a week. "  
Dean nodded in agreement, though he was not convinced that Cas was okay.  
He didn’t manage to shake off the thought of Castiel all evening. Not even when Lisa joined him and flirted with him. She was very pretty, but Dean didn’t notice. He didn’t feel well. The room was getting hotter and somehow he felt feverish. He did not want to mess up Gabriel's party so he stayed. At about eleven he sat down on the couch next to Charlie.  
"Hey, Dean. Everything ... Wow! Fuck! Your eyes are completely red. Dean, you're in rut. We have to get you home as soon as possible. "  
Quickly she got Jo and Gabriel. Together, they took Dean to his house.  
It was a blessing that it was not far away.  
John Winchester immediately recognized the situation. He took Dean to his room and closed the door. Dean peeled off his clothes and lay naked on his bed. Without hesitation, he began to masturbate.  
It was impossible to get the images of Cas in heat out of his head. He imagined the omega presenting for him on all fours. Slick dripping out of his hole and running down his thighs.  
Oh God! Nothing would stop him from licking everything clean.  
For the first time in his life, his knot formed. He put his other hand around it and squeezed slightly, imagining his knot would be locked in Cas whole. At this thought, he came all over his hands and cried Cas name over and over.  
His rut lasted a few hours, but Dean never managed to think of anyone else but Gabriel's brother.  
Holy hell, how could he ever look Castiel in the eyes again?


	4. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I needed a little bit of angst in this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
> Please tell me what you think.

Unfortunately, the strange sound didn’t disappear, like Cas had hoped.  
Damn it!  
Right now he could not afford to be without a car. How should he move all his books?  
Of course, he could ask Gabriel for help, but if he was honest, it would be better not to. Gabriel was not a big fan of reading or books at all. He would complain the whole time. With a deep sigh, he decided to drive to Singer & Winchester’s garage.  
Maybe he was lucky and it was not that bad. And maybe he would meet Dean. He knew that Gabriels best friend often worked there after school.  
Of course, his heart was racing and his palms started to sweat when he saw the black Impala parking in front of the garage. Dean received the car for his seventeenth birthday five weeks ago. Since the young Alpha sent him into an unexpected heat half a year ago he was careful not to meet him alone. The heat clinic was one of the worst experiences he ever made and he didn’t want to repeat this adventure.  
Night and day Dean was always on his mind. Since the Alpha has presented things had gotten worse. In the past, his thoughts were primarily concerned with the well-being of the boy, but since last July they turned in a completely different direction.  
He couldn’t explain why, but Deans amazing scent did things to him… It was pathetic!  
No matter how prepared he thought he would be, Dean's scent always hit him like a train. Although he didn't see him, Cas knew the young Alpha couldn't be far.  
John Winchester received him kindly.  
"Hey Cas, what can I do for you?"  
Cas told him about the strange sound from the engine.  
After John and Bobby tested the Lincoln, they returned with serious faces.  
"Is it that bad?"  
"We can replace the part. But it will certainly take a week or two for the spare part to be delivered. " Bobby explained.  
"Oh damn it! I am about to move into my own flat. Now I'm going to have to ask Gabriel to help me deliver the books. "  
John laughed loudly.  
"Yes, I feel you. I know what your brother thinks about books. I hear it every time he sees Dean reading. He considers it a waste of time. He even argues with Sam. But maybe Dean could drive you."  
"No, no Mr. Winchester. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience him. "  
The idea of being in a car with Dean was frightening and thrilling at the same time.  
"Don’t argue with a Winchester, boy. Dean! Can you come? "  
Dean should never have looked so sexy in a filthy blue Overal. But of course, he did. Cas tried hard not to stare.  
"Dean. Cas needs your help. His car is broken and he has to move his books."  
Dean nodded.  
"Yeah, sure. When? "  
"You could give Cas a ride home after school tomorrow... Then you can start right afterwards. What do you think? " John suggested.  
Both boys agreed. 

  
The next day, Cas was having a hard time concentrating. His thoughts kept wandering to Dean Winchester. During lunch, he saw him with his friends at the schoolyard. Dean was a popular Alpha. But it did not seem like he realized how much some Omegas worshiped him. Gabriel told Cas that Dean let them all down.  
Sometimes, Castiel liked to think he would be the reason. But of course, that was ridiculous.  
The day passed painfully slow, but eventually, it was four pm and Castiel hurried to the parking lot. Dean was already waiting for him in front of the black Impala. Like always when he saw Dean, he wondered why the young Alpha was able to get under his skin so much.  
"Where are Sam and Gabriel?" Cas asked.  
"At home, I suppose. School ends at three. I still had football training. "  
"Oh, right. I completely forgot. "  
Cas climbed into the passenger seat. The ride was as bad as he had imagined. Deans appealing scent drove him nearly crazy.  
Dean parked right in front of the Novak house. Sam and Gabriel helped them to stow the nine book- boxes in the back seat and in the trunk. Then he and Dean drove to Castiel's new apartment. They put the boxes in the living room. The shelves were already set up. Cas just had to fill them.  
"Should I help you with the books?" Dean wanted to know.  
"if you like. That would be nice. "Cas smiled at Dean.  
Together, they developed a system of where to put which books. They had already worked for an hour and talked about literature, Dean knew an astounding number of books for a seventeen-year-old when it happened. Castiel took a thoughtless step back and stumbled over a pile of books. Dean automatically grabbed Cas to prevent him from falling. In the end, they both landed on the ground. Neither of them moved. It was like in one of the cheesy movies Castiel's mother loved to watch.  
"Did you hurt yourself?" Dean wanted to know after recovering from the shock.  
"No. Everything's all right. What about you. Are you hurt?"  
"No, I am ok."  
Oh God. Dean smelled so good. And he was so close. He was almost on top of Cas.  
Everywhere their bodies touched Castiel's skin began to tingle.  
Of course, Cas knew it was not okay. Dean was only seventeen. But at that moment, all the warning voices in his head fell silent.  
In Castiel's world, there was only Dean, his eyes, his mouth, his scent which smelled of apples, summer rain and a little bit of lemon.  
Castiel's gaze shifted to Dean's lips. He took a deep breath. How could he ever resist? It seemed impossible.  
Castiel felt his fingers dig into Dean's hair. Slowly he pulled the Alpha closer. A deep rumble escaped from Dean's throat. Their faces were only a breath away from each other. After all, Cas could no longer bear this last gap. He pulled Dean closer and sighed in relief as their lips met. The kiss was as light as a feather. Just a brief touch. And yet it was enough to make Castiel's whole body burn. When their lips parted Dean kissed him again. This time deeper, more demanding. With a groan, Castiel opened his lips to let Dean's tongue in. The kiss quickly grew more passionate. Dean pressed himself against the Omega. Castiel was getting uncomfortable hard in his jeans. But Dean seemed to feel the same. Cas could feel the bulge in Deans pants.  
Oh, God! He wanted Dean so much, it hurt.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Dean and Cas startled. Castiel cleared his throat and run his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know if he should be angry or happy about the interruption.  
He gave Dean one last look and walked to the door. It was Hannah.  
Damn! He had forgotten that she offered to help him today.  
"Hi, am I late?" She kissed him on the cheek.  
"I've brought food and wine if we want to take a break... Oh, I did not know we were three of us. Otherwise, I would have thought of bringing some coke. Sorry. Hi, I'm Hannah. Are you Castiel's little brother? "  
Deans face showed no emotion. But Castiel could smell how upset he was. Thank goodness Hannah's Beta Nose would not notice.  
"No, that's Dean, my brother's best friend. He helped me bringing the books because my car is broken. "  
"Ah, how nice. But I can help Cas now. Surely you still have homework to do. "  
Dean had not spoken a word yet. He looked at Cas in question. Of course, after the kiss, he expected Castiel to send Hannah away, not him.  
Fuck! Castiel wanted nothing more than to send Hannah away and continue to kiss Dean. He liked Hannah. She was nice, but right now he wished her miles away. However, he knew he could be grateful for her interruption. Dean was only seventeen. Technically, a relationship between them would not have been illegal. But Dean was much too young to bond. It was such a momentous decision.  
"Yeah, that was very nice of you Dean, thanks."  
Cas didn't know how to manage the situation. His social skills never were good. So he wanted to give him a handshake. Incredulous, Dean stared at his hand. After a few seconds, he grabbed his jacket and pushed past Cas and Hannah.   
His scent told Castiel how hurt he was.  
Fuck! Cas knew it was his fault. Why was he so bad at these things and why had he to kiss Dean Winchester?  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
"Dean ..." Castiel wanted to say or do something that would improve the situation.   
He reached for his purse.  
"…wait! Let me pay something for your help. After all, you could not work in the garage today! "  
Even before Cas had finished the sentence, he knew he had made a mistake. Dean's face fell and his scent changed from hurt to angry.  
He took a step toward Cas and grabbed him by the collar.  
"You dare ... you dare to offer me money for today…? Are you serious?"  
Dean did not even try to suppress his dominant Alpha voice.  
Everything in Cas cried out to apologize, to appease the Alpha.   
But maybe it was better this way. A short cut before more could happen.  
"Dean Winchester, don't put your Alpha voice on me! You are not my Alpha!"  
Immediately Dean released him as if he had burned himself. No emotion was shown on his face.   
"No, of course, I am not."  
Without another word he turned around and left.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. You can't imagine how much that means to me. At first, I just wanted to write a one-shot. Then I planned four parts, then five. And now after the fifth part, the story still isn't told. So there will be at least another "coming together" part.  
> I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.

“We need beer for your birthday party tomorrow, Dean. How old is your friend from California?”  
“Benny is eighteen.”  
“Ok, then I have to ask Cassie.”  
“Cas? You want to ask your brother to buy alcohol for us?”   
Like always Deans heart was beating like a sledgehammer only because of hearing Castiel's name.  
“No! I am not crazy. He won’t do such a thing for me.” Gabriel replied with a grin.  
Confused Dean looked at his best friend.  
“He won’t do it for me, but I am sure he will do it for you.”  
“For me? Why the heck should he do….”  
“Come on Dean. We both know I am right. My brother would do everything for you.”  
No, not everything, Dean thought sadly.  
In his mind, Dean still heard Castiel’s words: You are not my alpha!  
It was ridiculous how five words could cut through your heart. But they did. They cut it in pieces. Very small pieces. These words were going round in his head again and again. A second thought that kept him occupied was Hannah Johnson. That young woman who had thought he was Castiel's brother. Most of the time when Dean saw Cas at the school grounds, she was nearby. It would be easy for him to ask Gabriel about their relationship but he did not want to know. Of course, that was not the truth. He wanted to know. But he was scared. Because sometimes when he caught Cas staring at him there was hope rising in his chest. He knew it was pathetic and he was clutching at straws. Cas had made it very clear that he didn’t want the Alpha. But still…  
Gabriel got up from his seat. They were sitting in the cafeteria.  
“Ah, speaking of the devil….I should ask him right now.”  
With horror, Dean noticed Cas enter the cafeteria. Before he could say or do anything, Gabriel went away. Helpless Dean observed the conversation. At some point, they both looked in his direction. Dean felt himself blush. Sometimes he hated Gabriel.  
A few moments later Gabriel was back. He looked like the Cheshire Cat.  
“I was so right! Of course, he will do it for your eighteenth birthday.” Gabriel confirmed pleased with himself.

                                                                                                        ***

"Come on, Charlie. You can’t be serious. This is my eighteenth birthday. Don’t you think it’s a bit childish to play truth or dare? "  
"Trust me, Dean. This will be fun. "  
With a deep sigh, Dean gave in to his fate and joined the others in the circle. His parents were invited to a dinner-party. They would return about midnight. Sam stayed overnight at Kevin’s. So until midnight, they had the house all to themselves.  
It was only himself and his closest friends: Gabriel, Charlie, Jo, Donna, Crowley, Roweena, Gadreel, Ash, Anna, Dorothee, and also Benny. He arrived this afternoon. Dean was very pleased that the Beta came here from California only to be part of Deans birthday party. Dean and his childhood friend had always stayed in touch. Benny was the only one who knew about his crush on Cas.  
They hadn’t met in person since Dean moved to Kansas, but of course, they had a lot of skype talks. It was good and a little bit strange to see the beta again. He was almost as tall as Dean and had a three-day stubble. Dean had to admit that Benny was very attractive.  
The only problem was that Gabriel and Benny did not get along very well. Dean was torn between his two best friends, trying to separate them as much as possible.

"Who wants to start?" Ash asked.  
"Dean, of course. It's his birthday, after all, "Charlie said.  
Everyone agreed instantly.  
Dare, Dean?" Gabriel wanted to know.  
"Truth"  
Gabriel smirked.  
"Okay, whom do you consider the most attractive omega."  
"Scarlett Johanson," Dean answered immediately.  
Everyone laughed.  
"No, in your circle of acquaintances."  
Oh, fuck! He could not really tell the truth here.  
"Lisa," he lied.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that so?"  
Dean felt the blush on his cheeks and looked down at his fingers. But Gabriel let it go at that and soon it was Ash's turn to kiss Jo.  
Then it was Benny's turn. He too chose dare.  
"I dare you to kiss Dean. And if I said kiss I did not mean just a peck. I want to see a really hot kiss, boys. "Roveena decreed.  
What the fuck? Benny had to kiss him? Uncertain he looked at the beta. Benny didn’t seem to be irritated by the idea, on the contrary. Dean had the feeling that he even liked the idea.  
The two men got up. Without hesitating, Benny reached for Dean's neck and pulled him closer until their lips met. The kiss was… it was pleasant. There were no excited butterflies bustling around. Not like when he kissed Cas. This kiss with Benny did not set him on fire, but it was nice to touch another person. Someone he trusted. Even so, there was that little voice in the back of his mind that stubbornly reminded him that it was not Cas he was kissing. And somehow the little voice was so not on board with the idea of him touching someone else. Nevertheless, Dean tried to ignore it and wrapped his arms around Benny while he ran his tongue over his lower lip. With a soft groan, the Beta opened his lips and began to explore Dean's mouth with his tongue. He pressed Dean closer and the Alpha could sense that Benny was already hard. The feeling was nice and intimate. He did not have to be scared to burn up. It would not hurt if Benny went back to California. The beta would not send him into a rut. He would not haunt him in his dreams every night. This was safe and Dean did not want it to stop. But Crowley brought him back to reality.  
"Wow, boys. Get a room! "  
Dean broke away from the embrace. Maybe more would happen that night. At least Benny would sleep in his room.  
After Anna and Charlie had to kiss as well, it was finally Gabriel's turn.  
Dean asked the question.  
"Which omega do you like most?", Dean wanted to know in return.  
"I won’t say that I like him most, but I think Sam is very attractive" was the prompt answer.  
Dean almost choked on his own spit.  
"Sam! My brother. Dude are you serious? He's fourteen. That's kind of disgusting."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"Because of the age gap? Come on Dean. I only said that I find him attractive. I don’t want to marry him."  
"I hope so. I certainly don't want you as a brother-in-law. "  
"You sure about that ..."  
"What?"  
"Just saying. There is more than one way for you to become my brother-in-law, you know… "Gabriel winked at him conspiratorially.  
Dean could only shake his head. He decided to ignore Gabriel's allusions.  
"Do you want to pair Dean with one of your brothers?" Donna asked.  
Anna laughed.  
"Unfortunately, the selection is not numerous anymore. As far as I know, only Castiel is single, "she said.  
"Cas isn't single. He's with Hannah Johnson, "Dean interjected.  
"What? No! Castiel is not with Hannah. I'm sure she would not mind, but Castiel certainly is not into her. He only sees her as a friend. "  
Dean did not know how to classify this news. Damn, maybe there was hope after all.  
Winchester, don’t be ridiculous! He rejected you. Already forgotten?

  
Dean did not manage to sort out his thoughts until the end of the party. When everyone had left and he moved upstairs with Benny, the Beta kissed him goodnight briefly.  
"I wish it was different, Dean, but I think it would be better I'm sleeping in Sam's room. Tell me if you ever got over him. I mean that seriously. "  
Dean sadly looked at Benny raising a hand to his face and running his fingertips over the other boy’s cheek.  
They both knew that would never be the case.


	6. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my two boys. They were waiting for so long.  
> Here we go. Enjoy. And please tell me what you think. ^-^

Castiel put the car keys on the sideboard. Like every Sunday he came to visit his family for lunch. His mother was preparing the salad when he entered the kitchen.  
"Hello Mom, is Gabriel not at home?" He asked his mother as he kissed her on the cheek. He was excited to hear about Dean's birthday party. Maybe he shouldn’t have bought them the beer, but it wasn’t enough to get drunk.  
"Hello darling, Gabriel is in his room. Would you tell him food is ready in five minutes."  
Castiel went upstairs to knock on Gabriel's door, but it was just ajar.  
Of course, he did not really want to eavesdrop, but when he heard Dean's name, he couldn’t help it.  
“I don't know, Charlie, I have not seen Dean all day... I know ... of course, the kiss between Dean and Benny was hot ... that's the problem ... no, I'm not jealous ... damn, what are you talking about ... you know exactly that I am just worried about Castiel… I am sure he and Dean are true mates ... yes, I know that I am an old romantic ... oh God ... I hope you are not right ... "  
Castiel felt nauseous. Dean had kissed someone at the party. No, not someone. According to Gabriel, it was Benny, Dean’s oldest friend. He wasn’t able to count how many times he regretted his acting one year ago after he had kissed Dean. But right now at this moment, he knew it was the biggest mistake he ever made. Oh, God!  
Was there really no hope left? Did he lose Dean forever, just because he was unable to face the fact that he fell in love with someone who was seven years younger? Even though Dean was just a boy when he had pushed him away after their first kiss, it felt so wrong! Dean Winchester was his life. He was everything. And now Cas was about to lose him. Oh, God! Was he silly enough to let Dean Winchester go? Cas couldn’t stop the strangled sound that escaped his throat.  
"Cas! Damn it! How long have you been here? Oh god, you heard everything, didn’t you?  
Castiel wasn’t able to speak.  
"Cas, that does not have to mean anything."  
"They kissed, right? Dean has reciprocated the kiss. "  
Fuck why did it hurt so much?  
He remembered back when Dean fell from the tree house. The fear of losing him. This felt very similar. He was so scared to lose him forever.  
"Cas ..." Gabriel's tone was gentle now.  
"We do not know what happened yet. I'm sure Dean loves you. "  
Castiel could not help the sobs. He shook his head sadly.  
"No, I ... I destroyed everything."  
"Destroyed? What do you mean by that?"  
"I ... a year ago ... as ... when he helped me to move the books. We kissed. And then ... then Hannah came. I pushed him away. Gabe, I told him that he is not my alpha. Oh God, you should have seen his face. Like I hit him ... I ... "  
Castiel closed his eyes in despair.  
"YOU DID WHAT? Are you crazy? Holy fuck! You two are going to kill me. Castiel, you have to talk to him. You should have talked to him a long time ago. Poor Dean. That explains a lot. "  
Castiel's shoulders sagged.  
"I don’t know if there is much left to talk about, Gabriel. I fucked up so royally. "  
"Damn Cassie. I'm definitely not going to let my brother and my best friend destroy their lives because they are not able to talk about their feelings. "  
After dinner, Castiel pretended that he was not feeling well. He just wanted to go home. And it was not even a lie. He really was not feeling well. He ignored his brother's worried gaze and drove home. To an empty apartment. Everything felt wrong. He just took off his shoes and trenchcoat and curled up in his bed. After some time he decided to call Balthazar. Miraculously, they remained friends after the end of their relationship.  
"Hey Balth"  
"Hello, Cas. Everything ok?”  
“No!” Castiel did not manage to hold back his tears.  
“ I bet my ass it's all about Dean Winchester. " Balthazar said knowingly.  
"Can you come over?" Cas cried.  
"So bad, huh? Of course, I’m coming, darling. You're lucky that I moved here from New York. "  
Half an hour later Balthazar stood in front of the door with a bag.  
"Hey, Cassie. I have the “Broken-Heart- Classic” equipment here: vanilla ice cream, chocolate ice cream, and handkerchiefs. We just need Netflix for your therapy. "  
Cas had to laugh.  
"You are the best, Balth!"  
"Yes, I hope you never forget it," Balthazar said with a wink.  
They made themselves comfortable and agreed on a comedy. They enjoyed the ice cream and Castiel managed at least not to think about Dean Winchester for a few minutes. After about an hour, the doorbell rang.  
"You expecting someone, Cas?" Balth asked.  
"No, not really. Maybe it's Gabriel. "  
When Castiel opened the door, he did not trust his eyes. It was Dean.  
"Dean!" He said in surprise.  
There were so much love and tenderness in Dean’s eyes, it made Cas speechless. But then Dean's gaze fell on Balthazar behind Castiel and his eyes hardened.  
With a snarl, Dean grabbed Balthazar by the collar and smashed him against the wall.  
„All those years ago I was too young to understand why I growled at you. But now I know. THIS IS MY FUCKING OMEGA. Did you hear me? Cas is mine. If you fucking try to touch him again I swear to God I will rip out your throat.”  
Oh God! Castiel could not take his eyes off Dean. The Alpha looked dangerous. And that was so hot. Dean was fighting for him. He wanted him. Castiel couldn’t believe it. Dean wanted Cas to be his.  
"Hey, hey big boy! I know that Cas is yours. What do you think why I ended the relationship all those years ago. Exactly because Cas is yours. But I am not sure if you really know the fact yourself. I am here because you allegedly kissed another guy."  
Balthazar freed himself from Dean's grip. He grabbed his jacket and fled toward the front door.  
"Bye Cas, call me if you need me."  
Castiel was unable to answer. He could only stare at Dean. As soon as Balthazar left the apartment, there was nothing left of the possessive Alpha. Uncertain, Dean looked down. His cheeks were as red as his ears and it seemed like he didn't know what to do. If Cas had not been so head over heels already, he would have fallen in love with him by now.  
Cas could not stand it any longer. He had to be in Dean's arms. Quickly he closed the gap between them, urging Dean against the wall, taking his face in both hands and kissing him passionately. Although Dean returned the kiss, he did not hug him. His hands hung down to his right and left. Cas wanted Dean to touch him. It was almost driving him crazy. Cas pressed himself as close to Dean as possible. His tongue urgently explored Dean's mouth. Suddenly Dean held Castiel's upper arms and pushed him away a bit. Castiel was whimpering in frustration.  
"Will you ... will you push me away again?" Dean wanted to know breathless. His eyes looked uncertain and fearful.  
"No! No of course not. Dean, I'm yours if you want me. I'm so sorry because of what had happened... I ... I thought you were too young. I wanted to give you time. Oh god, Dean. It was such a mistake ... I ... I am so sorry. Please..."  
Cas had no time to finish the sentence because Dean smashed their lips together. He hugged Cas so tightly that the older man almost wasn’t able to breathe. But Castiel couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is only the smut part left...


	7. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut. Maybe it's a little bit cringy but I hope you still like it! ^-^

Dean pulled Cas closer and the kiss got more and more passionate. But soon they had to break the kiss to catch their breaths. Slowly Dean licked down Cas' neck until he reached his scent gland. He lightly scratched his teeth over the spot that he would bite, should they really bond. Castiel groaned deeply and tilted his head slightly to the side to give Dean full access.  
"Dean" His voice was filled with lust.  
The younger could feel that the omega was already hard. His own jeans were uncomfortably tight, caging his erected cock. The Alpha grabbed Castiel's ass to pull him closer. A shock of electricity run down his spine, when he felt the friction of the omega's member against his own. The sensation was incredible and Dean needed all his willpower not to finish it right then. Castiel's hand found its way under Dean's T-shirt. Tender he touched Deans' stomach and squeezed his nipples. The touch made Dean shiver.  
"Dean ... need you so much."  
"Bed" was everything Dean managed to say.  
Cas broke away and took him by the hand. The short walk to Cas bedroom took a long time because they stopped to kiss, again and again. But finally, they were in front of Castiel's double-size bed. Dean put his fingers under Castiel's elastic waistband and shoved his pants and the boxer briefs down to the ankles, helping Cas to step out of them. Then he pushed Cas onto the bed. Cas let himself be manhandled. Quickly Dean got rid of his own pants and crawled onto the bed.  
"On your hands and knees, Cas" Dean commanded.  
With a deep moan, Cas obliged. Oh god! The sight was breath-taking.  
Slick already ran down the Omegas thighs. The scent was overwhelming.  
Without hesitation, Dean spread Castiel's ass cheeks and started licking the slick hungrily. Finally, his tongue found its way to Cas' hole.  
Dean could feel a shudder running through Cas  
"Fuck, Dean."  
Dean's tongue moved slowly around the rim until it finally pushed inside. Cas tasted divine.  
"Oh God, more ... I need more. Please, Dean ... "  
Cas was a groaning mess. He spread his legs even wider.  
The alpha began to bump its tongue in and out.  
With one hand Dean caressed the other man’s balls, while one finger of the other hand played together with his tongue at the rim of Cas hole.  
"Fuuck, Dean ... please ..."  
Seeing Cas like this did things to Dean that he had not imagined in his wildest dreams. His cock became ridiculously hard and his knot began to form.  
Dean's hand moved from Cas balls to his erected cock. He took it in his hand and began to jerk the omega off very slowly.  
"Ahh Alpha, please ... Dean... fuck me, please. I ... "Cas voice broke.  
Fuck! Cas was so lost and the sight was so arousing, Dean had a hard time not to come right there, only from the sight in front of him.  
He added a second and finally a third finger to prepare Cas properly, slowly moving in an out.  
"Dean I swear to God, I'll come without your knot," Cas grunted in frustration.  
The Alpha could not take it any longer. He had to be inside of his omega.  
"Turn around. I wanna see your face, Cas. "  
Castiel laid down on his back and spread his legs wide open. It was so hot to see his omega like this. Eyes lust blown, cheeks blushed, cock red and swollen ...  
Dean could not believe this amazing man was his.  
He lined up his cock and pressed it in slowly, not to hurt his omega.  
Cas was so tight. The feeling was amazing.  
"Move ... please move." Cas said after a short while.  
When Dean finally went all the way in, Castiel's head was falling back on the bed.  
"De ... Dean. "  
"I got you, Cas."  
Cas trusted his hips upwards to get more friction. Dean knew he would not last long. The feeling of being together with Cas, seeing him come undone because of him was too overwhelming.  
Once again he licked the Omegas scent gland.  
"Yes! Do it! Bite me! "Castiel cried.  
Dean hesitated. Oh God, he wanted to bond with Cas. He wanted it so much it hurt. But wouldn’t Cas get in trouble? Dean was a student after all. Okay, technically Cas worked at an elementary school and Dean was a high school student, but still ...  
Before Dean could think any further he felt a sudden pain on his neck.  
Fuuck! Did Cas just ...? Fuck! The intensity of the feeling was almost too much.  
Dean bit back, deep enough to draw blood. Warmth and pure bliss spread all over his body. The sensation sent him over the edge, moaning Cas' name. The Omega followed only seconds later.  
Still, in bliss they were trying to catch their breath, lying next to another. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and held him tight, placing a soft kiss on the other man's head.  
He felt their new bond form properly.  
Dean could see the question in Castiel's eyes.  
"I can't believe you are here. I thought ... I thought you and Benny..."  
Through their bond Dean felt Castiel's pain.  
"Nothing happened. Benny knows how I feel for you. Gabriel called me this afternoon. He told me everything... I rushed to see you... I wanted to..."  
They were tied together because of Deans knot, but Castiel wrapped his feet around Deans' waist to lock him even closer.   
Castiel kissed his new mate with passion.  
Suddenly the Omega chuckled.  
"What is it?" Dean wanted to know.  
"I think I am looking forward to my next heat." He answered.  
"Is that so? Are you sure there will be someone to help you through it? " He answered with a smile.  
"Yes, I am. I made sure you cannot escape. You are mine now, Dean. And I am yours like I always was. "  
Dean raised a hand to Castiel's face, running his thumb over the Omega’s cheek.  
"Yes, you did. But I never wanted to escape, Cas. I was just worried. Not that I would care, but you know that is not very common for Omega's to bite their Alphas first? "  
Cas looked a bit embarrassed now.  
"Yeah, I know but ... I felt you were hesitating ... and ... and I worried ..."  
"Cas! I hesitated because I was afraid you would get in trouble. I am still a student. And you are a teacher…. "  
"No! I am not your teacher. This is a big difference. Dean, I teach children at the age of about ten. You are an adult. Nothing will happen. And even if there would be some troubles, I would do it again. I love you, Dean Winchester. And I want the world to know that you are mine. Especially every Benny or Lisa out there. "  
"There is no need to be jealous. I don’t want anyone else, Cas. All I ever wanted was you. I love you so much... "  
"Good!" The Omega answered happily and snuggled closer.


End file.
